


It’s Monroe, All the Way

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dress Up, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posting old fic.  This one was for the Glam Bingo prompt Halloween.  It was originally posted 8/2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Monroe, All the Way

Tommy thinks it’s safe letting Adam pick his costume for Halloween. After all, Adam had done the vampire thing last year, and vampires were okay in Tommy’s book. And Adam had said he was planning on something in keeping with the old Hollywood look, so Tommy figures he’s gonna be more in line with Bela Lugosi than this new age Twilight shit that everyone seems to go for.

 

When it comes to horror, he likes to think of himself as a renaissance man. Vampires should die in the sunlight, not fucking sparkle. And how rad would it be if Adam can really make him look like an old time Hollywood vampire? He could take pictures and post that shit all over twitter. That would really flood his replies from fans. They all seemed to enjoy his strange love of horror and gore.

 

He’s really looking forward to seeing not only the costume, but the makeup and the special effects, too. Tommy really hopes that Adam will be doing his makeup, that he didn’t bring in someone else in to do it. Adam has a really gentle touch for being a big guy, and Tommy’s enjoyed feeling Adam’s hands on his face on more than one occasion. Not that Adam can’t be forceful. Tommy’s felt that side of him, too.

 

When he gets to Adam’s house to start getting ready, his mind’s already accepted as fact that he’s going to be Dracula. So when Adam tells him, “I’m gonna make you look so good tonight,” he can imagine the teeth and blood already.

 

Adam tells him that they’re going to do the makeup first and get dressed after. That way there won’t be any chance of getting any of it on the costumes that Adam assures him are authentic. Tommy’s almost drooling over the idea that he’s going to get to wear the exact same costume that Bela Lugosi wore on film. This is gonna be the best damn Halloween, ever.

 

They go to Adam’s room to do his makeup because Adam doesn’t want him to see it until it’s done. He sits patiently on his stool while Adam hovers all around him. He has his eyes closed, but he can feel the feather light touch of Adam’s fingers resting on his cheekbone while the eyeliner is being applied. He’s always surprised at how soft Adam’s hands are. He tries and fails to stifle a gasp when Adam leans in close to make sure the coverage is right.

 

Adam’s free hand moves to his neck to steady him, thumb and index finger holding opposite sides of his jaw in place while the heel of Adam’s hand presses against his windpipe, cutting off just enough of his air supply to make Tommy aware of its position. “You okay?” Adam asks with a concerned expression. “You really don’t want to be moving when I’m working on your waterline. I wouldn’t want you to lose an eye or something.”

 

And Tommy doesn’t move. He can’t even breathe. The way Adam’s hand is holding his head in place completely unnerves him. He’s completely at Adam’s mercy, yet he feels absolutely safe.

 

His voice sounds rough even to his own ears when he answers, “Yeah, I’m okay. Lets get this finished so we can get our costumes on.” And his breath might be a little shaky, but he’s alright, really. He just needs a few minutes to collect himself, that’s all.

 

But those few minutes are hard to find when Adam’s looking at him that way. He knows there’s some fucked-up chemistry thing between them. They’re like kindred spirits from another life or some shit like that. He can’t even make it come clear in his own mind, let alone explain it to anyone else.

 

Now isn’t the time for self-exploration, so they both draw in shaky breaths as Adam turns back to his supplies and says, “Let’s get you finished before the party’s over, okay?”

 

Tommy nods and closes his eyes when Adam motions with the eyeshadow brush. He feels the powder sweep across his lids, and that’s fine. But when he feels Adam’s finger brush across the tender skin to blend and feather the color, he has to fight to keep control. He manages, but just barely. He knows that Adam can tell what he’s feeling and opens the eye that’s not currently being worked on to see the deliberate look on Adam’s face.

 

Adam finishes the shadow and starts on the mascara. He obediently looks up when Adam tells him to and enjoys being able to stare at his friend without needing an excuse or having to feel awkward. The easy feeling between them is back as quickly as it had left, and they can get back to what they’re supposed to be doing.

 

Tommy sees the smokey, dark palette of the shadow Adam had used and voices his appreciation. He thinks he’s going to make one fucking hot vampire if the approving look on Adam’s face is anything to go by.

 

Adam moves on to applying the lipstick, and Tommy loves the bright red shade that he chooses. Just like fresh blood, his mind whispers to him, and he smiles as Adam adds the color to his lips.

Next they start on his hair, and Tommy isn’t expecting to see a curling iron ready to be used. He’s never seen Bela Lugosi with curls in his hair, but he trusts Adam to have things under control.

 

When he’s all made up and ready to put his costume on, Adam tells him to close his eyes while he gets everything laid out for him. He wants Tommy to be able to take it in all at once. So Tommy lowers his eyelids once more, feeling his newly coated lashes flutter against the skin below his eyes.

 

He can hear Adam humming, every once in a while even singing a line of some song, as he arranges the clothing and accessories on the bed. The anticipation is almost too much when he finally hears Adam say, “You can look now. And isn’t it the most inspired costume ever put together?”

 

Tommy’s not really sure what he’s looking at when he opens his eyes, but it’s definitely not what he was expecting. There’s no black cape with turned down collar points. There’s no tuxedo shirt. There’s not even a white vest or black pants.

 

What he does see is a silky white dress that looks almost cloud-like laying on the bed. The plunging neckline and the cinched waist look like they’d never cover enough of him to be comfortable. The only accessory is a pair or silver, strappy shoes with heels that look high enough to lead to a serious accident.

 

While his mind is saying what the fuck, his mouth tells Adam, “I don’t understand. Dracula never wore a dress.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Adam says with a giggle. “You’re totally rocking Marilyn tonight. And not Manson. It’s Monroe, all the way.”

 

When the party’s over and they’re finally back at Adam’s house, Tommy has to admit that things went better than he’d expected. Adam had made a very believable Clark Gable, and everyone had made a fuss over him being even prettier than Marilyn had been in that dress. He’d even managed to not break his neck in those heels.

 

But the best part of the costume becomes apparent as he’s sitting in Adam’s lap in the big easy chair in the living room. Adam leans his head against Tommy’s and whispers in his ear, “There’s one reason I picked this dress for you tonight. Want me to show you what it is?”

 

And with feeling so warm and protected, snuggled in close to Adam, what choice does Tommy have but to tell Adam that he’s dying to know why he spent the night looking like a pinup girl from the fifties.

 

Adam smiles that devil-may-care smile that goes so well with his look tonight and says, “This is why.” He leans down and Tommy feels his lips on his exposed collarbone, sucking and nipping, making sure the mark he’s leaving there will last for more than just the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the picture I used for inspiration  
> 


End file.
